Talk:Then and Now, Here and There
Gwen Took my Tattered Girl's Cape, And Tapestry Shred, in the Hall of Monuments I spoke to her twice with Red Iris Flower, Preserved Red Iris Flower, Broken Flute, Tapestry Shred and Tattered Girl's Cape in my inventory and Received 2 Quests "Fire and Pain", and "Then and Now, Here and There". ~~Rud Tyrian born? Can someone confirm that this is Tyrian born only? I have the tapestry shred from another character on my Canthan, I need to know if I could do this. --Joseph Leito ::I have an Elonian born character, who has the Tapestry Shred, the Broken Flute AND Gwen's Broken Flute, as well as a Red Iris Flower and the Preserved Red Iris Flower. I have already done the Fire and Pain quest, but I can not get this quest. -Lefick ::: I HATE the fact that you have to be tyrian-born to get this quest i want the flute >=O 68.52.212.129 21:55, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Buy it from someone, then, and stop complaining. (T/ ) 21:57, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::: The story line only makes sense for Tyrian born characters, those that could have been given the shred in the first place. 67.60.91.10 02:16, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Edits I tried putting in the full dialogue for this quest, but the time limit cut me off on most of them. Hope someone can dig up the rest of it. TaCktiX 15:33, 9 September 2007 (CDT) save your time.... Don't do this in hard mode to try (key word) to vanquish. It may have 20 less foes, but the charr have the GW:EN skills. So......ya --Kendo Bo Master 02:23, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Just did it. Walk in the park. Not sure about Gwen skills. Saw Anguish and Reaper's Mark. Not much else. Was mostly C-Spacing through it with another human. Bonder and HB humans, then SS, Derv tank (no microing), and Gwen as... minion master xD. Recommend you take a Deny Hexes / strong hex removal and a proper gwen if you do go though. Completed with 275 kills; far below the minimum without the quest. --BlueNovember 15:13, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::It's definitely not a walk in the park if you start from Nolani in hard mode... The charrs are still using powerful skills like Power Block. Abandoning quest after getting flute? I'm just wondering if it's possible to abandon the quest after kneeling and getting the flute in Old Ascalon. Will Gwen give you the quest again uf you give her another tapestry shred? Thecount 12:34, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :I had this same thought, but haven't tested it yet. --Eudas 23:06, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Pyre Fierceshot Does everyone's favorite charr archer add to the dialogue? SarielV 07:39, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Question If you have two Tapestry Shreds with u when u talk to her does she take both or one?--Cursed Condemner 07:12, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Easy Green Ok, i found out that as long as you have the quest and you kneel in the spot where all the pigs were, you don't even need to do anything else, but if you kneel you automatically get the green.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|'''Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King''']] 00:26, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Possible Bug? While doing this with my BM after the first phase Sardelac didn't show up as a mappable location - it simply wasn't on the map! I'm going in from Ascalon City instead. Thalestis 12:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :I presume you have entered Sardelac before on that character? :If so; that's odd. Never seen anything like that myself. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:31, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::That could simply be it, its possible. Though as a cartographer down to my bones... Maybe Gron Fierceclaw was actually talking to me when he said, "You missed this one the first time through. You're getting sloppy." Thalestis 13:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC)